Christmas Bet
by Traci Miller
Summary: Ichigo makes a bet with Renji that our redhead won't forget.


Christmas Bet

By: Vamprina

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters/merchandise. I am not gaining any profit or reward from this fanfiction or its distribution. I am in no way affiliated with the owner(s), copyright(s) holder(s) and/or affiliate(s) of Bleach and/or its characters/merchandise.

Warnings: Yaoi, lime, possible slight OOC, language, humor

Prompt set: Green

Prompt: 06, Christmas Lights

Date: 12/20/07

Word Count: 621

"Bet ya I could!" Ichigo yelled, indignantly. How dare the stupid redhead say he couldn't!

"Please! A little virgin like you? You'd either choke to death or bite me by accident." Renji scoffed, folding his arms with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Renji. I could rock your balls past Pluto!" Ichigo insisted, matching Renji's stance even though the carrot-top was quite a bit shorter and didn't look quite as nonchalant.

The redhead smirked. Oh, this was just way too good to pass up. "Fine, Ichi. What ya wanna bet?"

The younger Shinigami blinked, caught off guard. "U-uhm..." He glared, realizing by Renji's grin that he was proving himself to be a virgin. Which he was...but Renji had no call to assume that!

"Well, Ichigo?" Renji asked with a leering grin.

"Fine. If I can make you come...in five minutes or less, then you gotta string the lights on the tree." Ichigo said with a smirk. They'd agreed Renji would string the lights and Ichigo would supervise.

"Five minutes or less?" Renji asked with a bark of a laugh. "Okay, fine. You got a deal, kid."

Ichigo glared at Renji's reference to his age. He shoved Renji back until he fell on the couch. "Sit down and unzip your pants." Ichigo instructed, sitting down in front of Renji on his knees once the redhead had done so.

Renji frowned a bit, having second thoughts. It wasn't really fair to make Ichigo feel like he had to do this. Especially since there was no way the carrot-top was going to be able to make him come within five minutes or less. Nobody had ever been able to do that to him.

Those thoughts flew out the window, though, when Ichigo's hot, wet mouth finally closed over the head of his cock. The suction was heaven, but once Ichigo took half of it into his mouth (which impressed the tall Shinigami somewhat) he settled into a slow rhythm as he bobbed his head up and down on the hard shaft.

The quiet room was filled with Ichigo soft, occasional sounds, and Renji's heavy breathing and slight sighs of pleasure. It was, however, becoming increasingly hard to keep his hips still. He wanted so badly to thrust up into Ichigo's mouth.

The tattooed man only began to wonder if perhaps he'd been wrong about the teenager's sexual experience when he began to do things with his tongue that made Renji cry out in surprised pleasure, his hips bucking involuntarily. He gripped the couch cushions in an effort to still his hips.

Ichigo pressed Renji's hips down to keep them from thrusting and choking him.

Renji's eyes widened a bit and his back bowed ever-so-slightly off of the back of the couch. He didn't know why but it felt even better with Ichigo holding him down. And oh fucking HELL, where had the young man learned such sinful tricks with his tongue?? They driving Renji crazy. At this rate he was going to...

"Aw fuck yeah, Ichi!" Renji cried out as he felt himself reach orgasm without warning, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head to the side.

Ichigo pulled off, swallowing only a bit of what got into his mouth before he could pull off, the rest of the come hitting him in the face. He blushed a bit, figuring he must look ridiculous with Renji's come all over his face. That is, until he heard Renji moan and looked up to see Renji staring at him.

Ichigo grinned. "The Christmas lights are in the box next to the tree."

The young Shinigami's grin only widened when he heard Renji's defeated groan upon being reminded of their bet.

End

A/N: Gah! I think this pushes the drabble meter on toward fanfic level in length. o.O;; But I hope it passes anyway. ;;


End file.
